


The Dragon Warrior of the Underworld

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Issei in Sairaorg's Peerage. Please take what I'm depicting to heart.





	The Dragon Warrior of the Underworld

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or it's related concepts and characters, but Ichiei Ishibumi and his affiliates do.**

**[DWU]**

**The Dragon Warrior of the Underworld**

**[DWU]**

Upon being reincarnated into Sairaorg Bael's Devil Peerage, Issei Hyoudou had been encouraged by his new friends to better develop his fighting abilities and had quickly become famous in the Underworld in his own way, especially among the younger children. It's wasn't exactly easy adjusting to life as a Devil, but Issei made the best of it as he could, including spending time with Sairaorg's Bishop, Coriana Andrealphus.

While Sairaorg was visiting his comatose mother, Coriana sat on a couch conversing with Issei, who she had talked into laying his head on her lap.

"You think Sairaorg will be okay?" Issei said to Coriana. "He looked pretty letdown when I couldn't get a voice or something from his mother."

Coriana smiled sadly, yet appreciatively, at Issei's kindness. "It's not in Sairaorg's nature to blame a friend for doing what they can at helping, so I'm sure he'll be fine." Pouting a bit at Issei's continued silence, Coriana them smiled teasingly at him before saying. "Perhaps later the two of us can play a game that involves stripping."

Taking a moment to register what Coriana said, Issei's melancholic look was soon replaced with an expression of lustful excitement and stood up to say to her face. "I'd love that very much, Coriana!" The two then shared an intimate kiss.

**[DWU]**

**Sorry I didn't make this longer, but I guess I've been struggling harder than I thought.**


End file.
